She's Back
by Rori Potter
Summary: Rory is a Hayden. Lorelai married Chris when she got pregnant, but had twins, Rory and her brother Kevin. Rory's the heiress, Kevin's not. Lorelai and Kevin hate her, so boarding school here we come. More specifically - Australia. PDLD
1. The Reason Why

She's Back

Chapter 1

The Reason Why

"Rory," Kevin Hayden yelled up the stairs of the Hartford mansion. Tapping his foot impatiently he glared up the stairs. Already dressed in his Chilton uniform – a blue blazer with the Chilton crest on and gray slacks; paired with a blue tie – Kevin shifted around as he waited for his twin.

"Coming, I'm coming," Rory informed him as she rushed down the stairs. She was wearing her Chilton regulation uniform like her brother. However, her outfit consisted of a blue pleated skirt and white button down shirt with the Chilton crest on it. To complete her ensemble, she had snatched one of her brother's ties. Her long, curly hair was flowing down her back and her sapphire blue yes shone with excitement.

"It's the last day of 8th grade, Ror. I don't want to be late," he cheerfully informed her – his enthusiasm having nothing to do with school. Today Kevin and his friends were going to pull something on his sister and his cousin, Paris Gellar, because they were too uptight. Rory snorted.

"God, whenever are you excited about school?" She asked him sarcastically. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They had to go to the office," He said with a shrug. Their father, Christopher Hayden, had taken over their grandfather's law firm and their mother, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, was the CEO of the Gilmore Group.

"Okay, let's go then," she said as she headed out the door to their car and driver. "Hello, Martin," she greeted their longtime driver.

"Miss. Hayden, Mr. Hayden," he said as the two teenagers got in the car.

When the pair got out, Kevin went in one direction and Rory in another. Kevin joined his friends – Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, and Colin McCrae. Rory on the other hand went into the school to find her cousin/best friend, Paris Gellar, and her two other friends, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn. All of these kids, no teenagers, were rich heirs and heiresses that could rule the world if they wanted to, as they had the money and the power to do it.

"Paris," Rory greeted her best friend as she hugged her. Rory greeted, "Maddy, Louise," as she hugged her other two friends. "I have some big news," she said as her excitement lit her face up.

"What is it?" Madeline asked with her own excitement shining through.

"I finally convinced Mom and Dad to send me to boarding school," she happily informed them.

The girls' faces showed the sadness that was felt. The three hugged her again.

"Ror, I'm going to miss you," Madeline said as tear began to fill up her eyes.

"Don't worry, Maddy. We'll see each other sometimes," Rory promised her.

"Hayden, I'm spending every holiday with you at the school or here, I don't care. You're my family and I know that Lorelai, Christopher, and Kevin won't bother to," Paris spat bitterly. She didn't even bother hiding her dislike for her aunt, uncle, and _other _cousin. Rory was basically her only family, as her parents were never around either.

"I know, Par," Rory agreed as she hugged her again. "We'll be together every summer, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Spring Break – I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Paris said laughing, wiping away the lone tear that escaped.

"You girls okay?" Kevin asked with a smirk as he came up behind them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rory said before any of the girls could say anything. She quickly gave them a look that said 'stay quiet, he doesn't know anything about it', so they did just that.

"Good, we're going to be late for class," Kevin snapped and then headed off with the guys to their first period history class.

"He doesn't know," Paris questioned as the group started toward their first class.

"No, I leave in three months, but you and Grandma Emily, and I are spending the summer in Europe, so he'll know when I don't come back," Rory said with a shrug. She really didn't like her brother either; he was never nice to her.

"Well, honey, you have it better than some of us," Louise informed her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Honey, your dad loves you," Paris said with a roll of her eyes. "I can actually stand him now because he treated you better than the other two."

"And your grandparents absolutely adore you," Madeline added, grinning.

"We should go to class," Rory mumbled with a slight blush. "I know they do, but Mom and Kevin don't, that's the problem," she muttered, putting up a wall so that they couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Rory, honey – just let it go," Paris said, rubbing her back. "The day is almost over and you won't have to see Kevin or your Mom for a few years."

"You're right, Par," Rory said walking into class, and having no idea what was in store for her and Paris.


	2. And We All Fall Down

She's Back

Chapter 2

And We all Fall Down

The first classes flew by quickly and the group soon found themselves in free period. All of the girls, except Madeline, and all of the boys, except Colin, were in the class – and only them. The teacher didn't bother to watch them, as they would just get away with whatever they did, anyway. This class was also the time that the boys planned on executing the plan.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The boys all nodded at each other and went over to the girls' desks. Tristan grabbed Paris' books and papers. Kevin grabbed Rory's and Logan grabbed Louise's.

Colin burst into the room with Madeline hot on his heels. Colin handed the books from all of the girl's lockers to Kevin and then joined the boys at the front of the room near the teachers' desk. Madeline had just started screaming at them to stop when the rest of the girls turned their attention to the scene in front of them.

"Kevin, what they hell are you doing?" Rory calmly asked with a small twitch in her eyebrow the only indicator otherwise.

Kevin looked back at her from his position, where they were putting all the things into a large metal bin that Logan had dragged in. "We're burning your books," he said with a shrug. Tristan put a lit match into the bin causing flames to shoot out.

"Paris, let's go," Rory emotionlessly said and stood up and sent out a text to Martin. "Paris, please," she pleaded, as she noticed Paris just sitting, glaring at the boys. "We're going to do something that we will regret."

With a final glare at the boys she pulled her purse from the back of her chair and joined Rory. "Fine," she said bitterly.

When they got to the door, they turned around to look where the boys were standing, frozen in shock. They had expected the girls to make a scene.

"See you in a few years, boys," Rory said, blowing a kiss their way, before turning on her heel and leaving the room with Paris.

Once they were out of the room, Louise pulled out her cell phone, pressed the speed dial one, and sat it on her desk waiting patiently.

Rory and Paris were almost to the car when she heard her phone ring. "It's Louise," she told Paris, flipping it open. She didn't greet her, as she figured it was for her and Paris to listen. She put it on speaker and began listening to the new conversation.

"Louise, what did she say?" they could hear Kevin asking, his voice strained.

"Why I didn't know what you're talking about Kevin," Louise replied in a sweet tone. The two girls laughed as they got in the car and headed toward Rory's mansion. Once Martin had picked her and Paris up, they then began to head to Rory's home and they would then finally head to Paris' home to get their bags. Finally they would then end up at the elder's Gilmore mansion to start their Europe trip early.

"You know what he's talking about Grant, so spill," Colin snapped impatiently.

"She said that'll she will see you in a few years," Louise told them, laughing with Madeline.

"What did she mean by in a few years?" Logan asked, trying to make her get to the point.

"One second," she said sweetly, holding up her finger to the confused boys. She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear, whispering so that only Madeline could hear the conversation. "Can I tell them?"

"Go ahead," Rory said, as she and Paris fought the giggles that were coming from listening to the conversation.

Louise turned back to the boys and announced, "Rory's going to boarding school."

The boys stared at her – confused and then shocked. "Why?" Tristan asked as the same time that Kevin asked, "Where?"

"Rory sweetie, where are you going?" Madeline asked, grabbing the phone from Louise's hand, as she perched on the desk beside the girl.

"Australia," Rory replied to her softly, as she knew the girl would not take the news well. Paris gave her a questioning glance, lifting an eyebrow, but stopped once she realized why Rory was going so far away.

"She's going to Au-," Madeline began but realized why Rory had told her. "You're going to Australia?" she screamed into the phone.

"What?" the four boys yelled at the same time.

"Put me on speaker, please, Maddy," Rory said, softly, sighing as Paris clapped her hands together, ready for round two.

"Yes, I'm going to Australia," she told them through the pain.

"Why, Ror," Kevin asked confused. He was pretty sure that she had no reason to go away, so he was completely caught off-guard.

"Because of you and Lorelai, you jackass," Paris screamed at him through the phone, causing the boys to be rendered speechless again. It also caused the girls to laugh, as they had been waiting on Paris' outbursts for a few years now.

"Par," Rory said in a warning tone, not wanting her to do it now. "Not now."

"No, Rory, we are going to do this now," Paris said in a forceful tone, causing Rory to roll her eyes, but shut up nonetheless. "Now, listen to me Kevin. I've put up with Rory coming to my house in the middle of the night these past few years, crying because of something you've pulled or something that Lorelai said, or didn't say. I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm tired of you tormenting her and I'm tired of Lorelai ignoring her. Your father and both sets of grandparents are the only ones in your family that I can tolerate, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop. Other than that, I'll see you in three months. Rory and I are leaving for Europe right now. Maddy, Louise – we'll call."

When Paris finished her rant, she slipped the phone shut. Rory was looking at her with a mixture of appreciation and grief in her eyes and Paris was angry at Kevin and Lorelai for causing it. "Ror, you'll be fine; I promise," she told her as they pulled into the driveway of the Hayden mansion.

"Gold, I hope so Paris," she said, climbing out of the car behind Pris and going to the house to get her bags.

The four boys were sitting stunned from Paris' rant. They had to sit down right after she started because it was too much. Kevin looked angry and in denial about what she had said. Logan looked upset that Kevin and Lorelai had done that much to Rory. Tristan and Colin were sitting there, stunned about Paris' ability to do that, with a mixture of admiration and fear in their eyes.

Madeline and Louise, on the other hand, were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. "I…can't…believe…she…actually…did…that," Louise chocked out through her fits of laughter.

"I know…she's been…saying…that…she's…going to do…that for years," Madeline chocked out as well.

This seemed to wake the guys up.

"Louise, Madeline – what they are you talking about?" Kevin demanded.

"What part do you mean, Kev?" Louise asked sarcastically. She didn't like him and Lorelai either; neither did Madeline.

"What do you mean Paris has been saying that she was going to tell me off for years?" he asked curiously. He had no idea what he had done to get on the bad side of the girl.

Louise rolled her eyes and Madeline scoffed at his remark. He really didn't have any idea about the pain he caused Rory. "Kevin – Rory has been coming to our houses, especially Paris', for years when you make fun of her or do something cruel. She come every time that Lorelai pays attention to you, but none to her," Madeline said matter-of-factly.

"You guys do that stuff to her?" Tristan asked Kevin incredulously. He had no idea that Lorelai and Kevin behaved that way. He always thought that they were a close-knit family, but he was apparently wrong.

"None of that is true," Kevin lied, even though they all knew it was true.

"You're saying that when your grandparents chose her as heiress over you that you didn't go insane. You're saying that when your mother found out about a party Rory threw, but you took credit, that she congratulated Rory, and not just you?" Louise asked incredulously. She knew that all of these things were true as she had been present for almost every time something like this had happened.

Madeline continued her little speech. "You're saying that whenever you do something good or even bad, that your mother doesn't listen to everything that you say, and actually asked Rory things about her life? You're saying that every time she does something good, the only people that notice aren't your father and grandparents, besides us?"

By that point Kevin started anger was clearly displayed on his face. "You have no right saying those things," he bellowed so loudly that the room became quiet. "She does everything. She always had to be a perfect, shy, quiet bookroom." Madeline glared at him while she muttered loud enough for them to all here, "And the truth comes out."

The girls continued glaring at him and grabbed their purses. "Well, I hope that's a nice one," Louise said walking out of the door with Madeline at her heels.

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled at Tristan, Colin, and Logan who were staring at him like he had two heads.

"I can't believe that your Mom does those things," Colin said shaking his head. He always had like Lorelai and thought that she was a sweet woman who doted on _both_ of her children.

"Neither can I," Kevin replied, acting as though he was sad. He figured that since he didn't get to be the heir, he deserved all of the attention that his mother gave him.

"Wonder what would happen if Rory decided to come back from her adventure early?" was what the other three boys briefly thought.


	3. Walk Away

She's Back

Chapter 3

Walk Away

Rory and Paris had done back to both of their houses and retrieved all of their bags. To neither of the girls surprise the total of their bags added up to 16. They were now standing on the doorstep of the Gilmore mansion, arguing about who would ring the bell; while their bags were being unloaded from the car.

"Rory, you do it," Paris whined.

"Paris this is ridiculous," Rory stated, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"That's why you should just ring the bell," Paris said, rolling her eyes and leaning on the column next to her. "It's your turn anyway."

"Paris," Rory whined. "We are not going to argue about this," she proclaimed.

"Then just ring the bell," Paris demanded.

"No," Rory said defiantly.

"No, what?" Emily asked innocently from the open doorway in front of the girls. She and Francine were both standing there and looking highly amused. They had both been drinking tea when they heard the car pull up and had listened to the whole argument from the other side of the closed door.

"Grandma, don't do that to us!" Paris exclaimed, her heart racing.

Emily and Francine laughed at them. "Sorry," they both laughed out.

"Wait a minute," Francine said, halting all laughter. She looked at the two girls in front of her and asked," What on earth are you doing here?"

The two girls hesitated slightly before Rory gave in and told them what happened. Both of the girls walked past Emily and Francine who were still frozen from shock in the door way, and into the living room.

Both of the women at the doorway quickly recovered and let the driver carry in all the girls' luggage. When they walked in to the living room, they found Rory and Paris sitting on the couch.

"So we're leaving for Europe?" Rory asked eagerly.

Francine smiled and looked at Emily who just nodded. "It seems we are," she told them.

The summer passed quickly and it was now the end of August. Rory would be leaving the next morning, so she and Paris were in her room, packing. Paris was also spending the night and going to the airport to see Rory off.

"Still no word from Kevin?" Paris asked Rory, sitting on the bed.

"No, he and the boys are still MIA," Rory told her, folding another top and putting it in her fifth suitcase. The other four had already been shipped and Rory was leaving just the rest of her stuff in Hartford.

Kevin, Logan, Colin, and Tristan had gone gallivanting through Europe, also, but the girls hadn't run into them. Rory hadn't spoken to her brother since that day at school, but had talked to each of his friends. Colin, Tristan, and Logan had all called to apologize to the girls for what had happened. After that though, they hadn't heard from a single one of them. Madeline and Louise had joined the girls in Paris for their last month, but they had gone their separate ways when the plane had landed.

"He and Lorelai aren't coming tomorrow, are they?" Paris asked knowingly.

"No, at least I know that Lorelai isn't. But Kevin most likely isn't," Rory said nonchalantly. "I just don't care anymore."

Paris looked at Rory skeptically, before widening her eyes when she knew that Rory was telling the truth. She squealed – a very un-Paris thing to do – and grabbed Rory into a tight hug.

"I-oh-uh, thanks Paris," Rory said awkwardly. She really didn't understand Paris' reaction all that much. Paris let go of her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm proud of you," she told Rory with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Thanks Par," Rory said a little shocked from Paris' reaction. "Your advice really helped me get through it."

"Anytime cuz," Paris said sitting back on the bed.

Rory put her last pair of Bermuda shorts in her bag and zipped it shut. "All done," she stated proudly.

Paris had been about to say something but Rory's personal land line rang. Instead of handing Rory the phone, Paris just turned it on speaker.

"Hayden," Rory answered in a bored tone, causing Paris to chuckle.

"Rory it's your grandmother," the voice of Francine Hayden was heard through the machine.

"Hello, Granny," Rory said politely.

"I'm here also Rory," Emily informed her. She and Francine were using the speaker phone in Straub's home office.

"So am I," Paris said with a laugh. It was amazing how much Lorelai trashed-talked her mother, but Paris, Rory, and even Marissa – Paris' mother and Emily's daughter – didn't have a problem with her. They were all very good friends, including Francine.

"Oh, good, we won't have to make two calls now," Francine joked, laughing lightly.

"What's up guys?" Rory asked skeptically, exchanging a look with Pairs. They both loved these two women dearly, but the two of them like to plot and scheme. The bad thing was that they were terribly good at it.

"Nothing like that Rory," Emily said quickly, knowing what Rory was thinking. Rory and Pairs exchanged another look before Emily began talking again. "We only wanted you to know that we're holding a small gathering for Rory's departure this evening."

"How small?" Paris asked tentatively knowing how often these women threw parties.

"Between fifty and sixty people," Francine admitted.

"Okay," Rory agreed after Paris nodded. This surprised both Emily and Francine who thought they would have to be her to come.

"Really," Emily asked excitedly.

"It's not like we're older and can do anything else," Paris said bluntly.

"Quite a point," Francine said.

"Whose house is it at?" Rory asked, not knowing if it was at the Hayden mansion or the Gilmore mansion.

"Our house dear," Francine said softly. She then added, "We plan to give you your presents, also."

"I have presents," Rory asked like an excited little kid.

"Well we couldn't very well send you off without gifts, now could we?" Emily pointed out; Rory and Paris could hear her grin through the phone.

"There's also something else you need to know," Francine added hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Granny?" Paris asked, afraid that the answer would somehow involve the four stooges and Lorelai.

"Lorelai got a hold of Kevin and his friends," Emily spat out, furiously.

"Oh no," Rory said, collapsing face down on her bed next to Paris, who was now shaking with anger.

"Yes, and they'll be attending," Francine said, in the same furious tone that Emily used. They knew how awful both Lorelai, Kevin, and his friends treated Rory, as she had shown up at their house sometimes also.

"Please say that I can tell all of them off again," Paris said, still shaking with anger, but her voice kept calm.

"Paris, not in front of people," Rory snapped her tone sharp. "Now, Grandma, Granny – how long will we have to stay?"

"I think that an hour and half or maybe two hours is plenty," Francine said, warmly. "We'll send a limo to pick you girls up at 6." With that statement, they were disconnected.

Rory looked at Paris and said, "Let's pick out our dresses and start getting ready, Par. It's four now."

Paris nodded and they both went to Rory's expansive closet and scoured through the rows of clothes that were there. Paris ended up picking out a strapless, black BCBG dress that ended about four or five inches above her knees. It was tightly fitted at the top, but the skirt flared out. She paired with it a black Dolce and Gabanna clutch and strappy, black Manolo Blahniks. She had brushed on light make-up and left her straight blonde hair down.

Rory, on the other hand, was wearing a blue, halter BCBG dress. It was also loosely fitted and had elastic around the hem at the bottom, making it stay in place. It ended at the same place that Paris' did and she paired it with a Michael Kors silver clutch and strappy, silver Jimmy Choos. She also had on light make-up and wore her curly brown ringlets down. Heads were going to turn when these two 15 years old walked into the room.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of the limo. The ride there was a silent one, as the two girls were deep in thought. Rory was thinking about boarding school and the people that she'd meet, while Paris was thinking about the many different ways that she could kill Kevin. Their thoughts were put on hold, however, as they arrived at the Hayden mansion. There were many foreign and expensive cars parked out front.

The driver got out and went around the car to open the door. Paris got out first and Rory followed. They made their way quickly to the door, which was opened by a maid before they could open it themselves.

"There's Grandma," Paris muttered, as she and Rory made their way through the crowd. Emily was surrounded by many friends of hers.

"Might as well get the rounds over with," Rory said, putting her society mask in place like Paris had just done.

Emily spotted them as they made their way to her. She turned to them and gave them both a kiss on each cheek. "Rory, Paris – I would like you meet some friends of mine," she told both of the girls.

Standing beside her was a blonde couple also known as Logan's parents. The blonde couple beside them was Tristan's parents, while the dark-haired man and the blonde woman standing next to them were Colin's father and his seventh blonde trophy wife. There were also three couples that neither of the girls had ever met before. One was a dark-haired man and blonde woman. The last couple, however, was tanned and exotic-looking, with dark hair.

"You, of course know Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, as well as Ethan and Katherine DuGrey, Phillip McCrae and his new wife, Jessica," Emily said, her society smile firmly in place.

"Yes, of course, how are you?" Rory said politely.

"Very well," Mitchum said with a forced smile. He had never really liked that the girl didn't want anything to do with Logan. It was commonly known that she would be the heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore fortunes. She would be a good match for a Huntzberger.

"I'd also like you to meet Finnegan Rothschild the first, his wife Phillipa Morgan-Rothschild, David and Amelia Vanderbilt, and Alan and Miranda Grimaldi," Emily introduced, gesturing to each of the three new couples.

"It's very nice to meet you," Paris said, smiling.

"Same to you, dear," Finnegan told them, grinning. "Rory, I believe that you'll be attending the same boarding school in Australia as our dear children," He said dramatically.

Rory laughed. "It is quite possible," she told him, smirking.

"Touché, my dear," Finnegan said laughing. "Watch out for my son, Finn; he's quite the character."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Rothschild," Rory said, laughing. She knew that these were not typical society types; they actually loved their kids, and were a bit eccentric.

"None of this Mr. Rothschild, business," Finnegan told her, waving his hand. "It's Finnegan."

That statement surprised everyone standing there. All of them had to wait months to call him that, and a few of them still couldn't call him that.

"Rory, you'll also be rooming with my daughter, Stephanie," Amelia said, smiling. She, like, Finnegan and the others in the three couples loved this girl already. "She's best friends with Finn and Robert."

"Of course, dear," Finnegan said, impatiently. "Would you like to dance with me? It is your party, after all," he said offering her his hand.

She looked to his wife, who just smiled at her and nodded. She took that as an okay and took the hand that he offered.

"Splendid, darling," he said grinning. Rory laughed at him as he led her onto the dance floor. They began waltzing, all attention in the room turning to them.

"Mother," Lorelai said with no emotion. As she walked toward her mother, she took no notice of the people surrounding Emily. "What the hell is Rory doing dancing with Mr. Rothschild? I swear if she messes this deal up for me…" she trailed off, muttering under her breath.

"Or what Lorelai?" a woman asked, coming up behind Lorelai. They all looked to the new comer while Paris gasped and threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Mommy!" she shouted, hugging the woman tightly.

"Hello, darling," Marissa Gilmore-Gellar greeted her daughter. "Or what Lorelai?" she asked her sister again, letting go of her daughter to look at her younger sister.

"This is none of your concern, Marissa," Lorelai said coldly.

"I think that me niece is my business," Marissa stated. "I've had to deal with her coming to my house in the middle of the night because you've ignored her or insulted her. I'm done with you doing that to her."

"Guys, now is not the time to do this," Paris said, becoming aware of the people watching.

"Oh, we will," Marissa told her sister. "We will talk about this." With a spin of her heeled foot she went over with her daughter and Emily over to Francine. Angrily Lorelai just stalked back to Christopher.

"So what will you major in when you get to college?" Finnegan asked Rory as they waltzed.

"Most likely law," Rory told him with a soft smile. "I know most about that and it's what I actually like. Insurance really isn't my thing, but I'll do it anyway," she shrugged.

"Fascinating," he muttered. "My son, Finn, will be taking over the hotel and resort chain that we own, as well as the banking firms."

"Interesting," Rory said. She really liked this man; he interested her.

"What college do you plan on attending?" he asked curiously.

"Yale, of course," she said shrugging. "I've wanted to go there anyway, so I'll go there first, then to Princeton to please the Hayden for graduate school."

"Yes, of course," he said. "You'll be in the Life and Death Brigade, I assume," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not like I have a choice," she smirking. "I need to take more risks, anyway."

"Stick with Finn, Robert, and Steph – they'll have you doing daring things within the first week," Finnegan told her seriously.

She laughed and said, "If these children are anything like all of you, I'll be happy to be friends with them. You're different than normal society people."

"That's because we're technically not society people," Finnegan told her, laughing at her confused expression. "My wife and I are Australian. We raised Finn there, so that's where he is a lot of the time. The Vanderbilt's raised Stephanie in California until she was ten and the Grimaldi's were in London until Robert was eleven. We've kept them all together mostly, though," he told her shrugging.

"That sounds nice," Rory said seriously. She never did family things, as she couldn't be near Lorelai without her ignoring her or insulting her. To top it off she couldn't be near Kevin without him making fun of her or just being an ass.

"You don't have the best family life, do you?" Finnegan asked sensing what she was thinking about.

"Not really no," she said truthfully.

"Tell me about it," he offered as the song changed again. They took no notice of it; both of them became aware that all eyes in the room were on them. Rory signaled to Paris to dance with someone and then she notice that her Aunt Marissa was there. She was pleased but confused at the same time. Just then, Paris took David Vanderbilt onto the floor and Marissa took Alan Grimaldi. Rory mouthed 'thank you' to both of them.

She turned back to Finnegan, who was laughing softly. "Don't like the room's reaction?" he asked knowingly.

"Don't like all eyes on me all the time," she said, smirking. "Some of the times, I can deal with it."

"Believe me kid, hang out with our kids and you'll be a totally different person," he told her, smirking. "Now tell me about this family life."

Rory hesitated slightly, before deciding to tell him anyway. "You know the story of my birth, do you not?" she asked, continuing when he nodded. "Well, I have a twin brother, Kevin. He's friends with Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, and Tristan DuGrey. About 6 months ago, my grandparents decided to announce to all of us that I was to be the heiress and only me," she rolled her eyes.

"So he's angry about that?" Finnegan asked curious. He knew that this girl didn't have the greatest life from what Emily had told him, Phillipa, and the other two couples.

"Among other things," Rory said. "He doesn't like that I actually like society and that I fit in perfectly. He doesn't fit in very well. I guess he's like my mother. She and Aunt Marissa don't get along because of that," she said with a sigh.

"Do you not have a good relationship with your mother either?" Finnegan asked curious. He had heard from other society families that Lorelai was a doting mother.

Rory scoffed. "I don't have a relationship with that woman." At Finnegan's raised eyebrows, she decided to elaborate. "She favors my brother. She doesn't speak to me unless to criticize or insult me. Mostly, I'm just ignored by her. My father is okay, though. The only thing is he doesn't like to get in between me, Lorelai, and Kevin."

"But you're close with your grandparents, aunt, and cousin?" he asked. He had noticed that when Paris and Rory entered that she had been speaking with her grandmother, and when he had lit up the moment she had noticed that her aunt was there.

"My aunt is mostly away on business with her husband. When she's here, she's more like my mother that Lorelai has ever been. Paris and I mostly stick together; we're best friends. Paris, Marissa, and I have a really good relationship with all of my grandparents. They never pressure me or criticize me like my mother does," she told him, shrugging. She had learned to let go of everything that Lorelai has done to her.

"Don't care anymore?" he questioned seeing her shrug her shoulders.

"Paris helped me realize that if they want to be like that, then I don't have to care anymore. I realized that it's true," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, remember, that whenever you need something or somewhere to go, my house is always free," Finnegan told her softly.

"Thank you," she said touched.

"Anytime, my dear. And I will assure Lorelai that you're not ruining our business deal," he added, smirking at Lorelai's scowling face.

"She's that pissed?" Rory asked excitedly. She basically lived to make her mother mad, as of lately.

"Definitely," Finnegan told her smiling. "I suppose that we should go over there now – we've been dancing three songs," he exclaimed.

"Has it been that many?" Rory asked just as surprised. She really enjoyed talking to Finnegan and she was sad that it was over.

"Don't worry, darling," he told her grinning and then he looped his arm around her waist, walking with her to the group that they had left earlier on. Paris and Marissa followed with the two other men behind them. "As I told you, I'm sure that Finn will bring you home often during school. We're going back there tomorrow evening."

"Wonderful," she said sincerely.

"You should come over for dinner with the kids," Phillipa exclaimed, hearing the conversation.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. She liked these people more than expected.

"Most definitely," Finnegan confirmed, grinning.

"I'll ask the others about it when I meet them," Rory said genuinely touched that these people were being so kind to her.

"Finn will let us know," Phillipa told her grinning.

"Rory, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dad and Straub want to give you your presents," Marissa said from behind them.

"Aunt Rissa!" Rory exclaimed, throwing herself into her aunt's arms. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I persuaded Michael to let me come back to see you off," Marissa said laughing.

Rory pulled back and said to the group, "Will you excuse me, please?"

"Of course, dear," Miranda Grimaldi told her.

"We'll see you tomorrow tonight, Rory," Finnegan told her, with a wink.

"Bye Finnegan," Rory said and then kissed his cheek.

Marissa pulled Rory along, looping her arm through hers. They were almost to the study when Rory's arm was pulled into a room. She dragged Marissa with her and they were met with angry faces of Lorelai Gilmore and Kevin Hayden. Kevin's friends were sitting away from them, as to not get involved.

"Oh shit," Rory said loudly at the same time that Marissa gritted her teeth together.

"Lorelai," she calmly stated – her voice icy.


	4. Never Forget

She's Back

Chapter 4

Never Forget

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat

Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

**Singer:** Florence and the Machine

**Title:** Shake it Out

"It's itty bitty baby Rory," Kevin taunted with a fake baby voice. Rory threw a glare at her twin. Melissa's firm grip on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from slapping her brother.

"I only wish to speak with my daughter," Lorelai snarled when she noticed her older sister.

"So you suddenly noticed that I exist," Rory snapped, incredulous. Her mother's glare told her everything she needed to know. Rory snorted. "The wicked witch of the west decided to suddenly notice my existence because she wants to play with her witchy powers," Rory snarked. "So what's on the menu today? A light lecture, mixed with a slightly salty appetizer, with a dash of 'you are no longer are allowed to do this', and ending with you feeling like you won when in reality you are just a petty bitter old woman who can't see that she is becoming the very thing she says her mother is." The look of death on Lorelai's face informed Rory that she had prodded a few large nerves. The room crackled with a heavy darkness as Lorelai continued to glare at Rory.

With a loud clap, Rory startled the woman from her death glare. "Well if that is all, I have a party to get back to," Rory cheerfully informed the group. She had spun around on her heel and was opening the door to leave when Lorelai finally spoke.

"You aren't going anywhere because you are no longer attending that boarding school of yours," Lorelai said with a smirk. Rory froze in shock for a moment and then spun around. Before Melissa could stop her, Rory had walked up to Lorelai and slapped her. The startled look on her face, complete with a red cheek, reminded Rory that the woman in front of her hadn't seen her in months and only knew the docile Rory. However, that Rory was gone.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Rory asked the still stunned woman. "It's already been paid for – Grandpa made sure of that. All of the necessary forms have been filled out and signed by you and Dad. So what are you going to do that will force me to follow this thoughtless idea of yours?" A rather nasty smirk spread across Lorelai's face.

"I can easily withdraw you, I am your mother and have every right to," Lorelai hissed. "You will go to school here where I can keep an eye on you. You do not deserve any freedom. You will come home immediately after school. You will not spend any time with any of your little friends. Your life is over."

"Hmm…I don't think so," Rory informed her with a tilt of her head, a slight smile forming. "If you try that I am fully prepared to submit evidence to the authorities that you have been abusing me – mentally and physically for years." Rory flicked her hair back. "What will it be, Lorelai?" Rory asked her curiously, her voice like ice. "Will it be option a - prison for a few years because you so wanted that petty revenge for something that your son no doubt made up, or option b – I head off to boarding school tomorrow and we never have this conversation again?" The look of horror on Lorelai's face as she realized that Rory was not the teenager that had left a couple of months previous tasted amazing.

"Why?" Lorelai chocked out. "Why would you do this to me?" Rory's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I asked myself every day for as long as I can remember," Rory informed her, her voice cracking. "However, I quickly realized that you were a petty woman who decided that because I succeeded, excelled where you couldn't that you turned into the very person you always promised yourself that you wouldn't be," Rory continued on coldly. "Isn't that right mom?" Lorelai remained silent.

* * *

The silent hum of the plane calmed Rory slightly as she reflected on Paris' reaction when she found out what happened between her and Lorelai in that study. Paris had stared at her for several minutes before jumping up and hugging her while muttering, "I'm so proud" over and over again. Startled by her friends' rather uncharacteristic reaction, Rory had just patted her friends back until she pulled back and demanded that she show her this evidence.

"Ma'am," the flight attendant interrupted her thoughts. "We are going to land in a few minutes. Do you have anything you want to throw away?" Rory handed her a couple of empty bags from the snacks that she had been munching on. The flight attendant placed them in a trash bag and moved on. Rory pushed up the screen that had earlier protected her from the sun, up. Outside of the plane Rory could see Australia become clearer as they got closer to the ground.

"Hello home," Rory murmured to herself.

* * *

"Dixon building, room 2B," Rory reminded herself as she headed into what she hopped was the right direction. With a sigh, Rory looked up from her map and noted a sign that declared it the Dixon building. Letting out a deep breath, Rory surged forward as she headed into the building.

* * *

"_Ow, Paris that hurts," Rory hissed as her friend dabbed at a particularly nasty cut on her cheek. Paris rolled her eyes at her friend._

"_It's not that bad," Paris snipped at her. "What was her reason this time?" Rory sighed. _

"_I didn't clean my room to her liking," Rory mumbled as she played with her jacket sleeve. Paris stared at her friend in disbelief._

"_Your room is always clean, what on earth is she talking about?" Paris asked, shock in her voice. Rory mumbled something but Paris couldn't understand a word of it. "What was that?" Paris prodded her as she cleaned more of the cut. _

"_It was a mess when I got home," Rory informed her. "When I tried to tell her that I didn't make the mess she slapped me. When I was leaving, I overheard Kevin telling his friends that he was the one that made the mess and that Mom knew but she didn't care. She hates me, Par." Paris sighed and placed a bandage on her cut. She pulled her friend to her as she began to cry. _

* * *

"This building is so confusing," Rory mumbled as she walked around trying to find her room. As she was no longer paying attention to where she was walking, she walked right into someone.

"I am so sorry," the person said as she helped Rory pick up her stuff. "I am Stephanie Vanderbilt, and you are?"

* * *

"_I don't care anymore," Rory growled as she shoved another shirt into her bag._

"_Rory just give them another chance!" Her father pleaded. Rory spun around; tears were streaming down her face. Chris knew that Lorelai and Kevin had messed up big. _

"_Another chance?" Rory questioned. "Another chance," Rory repeated, hysterics in her voice. "I've given them thousands of chances. Thousands!" Rory rubbed her bruising wrist. "You are always telling me 'give them another chance'. Have you ever said to them, stop being complete and utter bastards? Have you told them that they are acting like a petty jealous child?" Rory snorted. "Fat chance. You are merely the peace keeper who keeps a broken family from showing its cracks. Well good luck on this one because I am done giving them yet another chance – not this time."_

* * *

"I'm Rory Hayden," Rory introduced herself. Rory jumped back when Stephanie squealed.

"My mom called last night," Stephanie explained to a bewildered Rory. "I've been trying to find you since I woke up this morning. I am so glad that there is a girl in the group…well, besides me of course." Stephanie hooked her arm with Rorys'.

"So tell me about yourself," Stephanie demanded.

* * *

_Boom!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

"_Do not touch that door handle!" Lorelai thundered. "I'm not finished talking with you!" _

"_Don't you mean at me," Rory muttered under her breath._

"_You have caused your brother to fail his class by destroying his notes and home work," Lorelai continued on ignoring her daughter. "You will explain to his teacher that it was your fault that his homework and notes have been destroyed. You will take whatever punishment she sees fit and you will be grounded for a month." Rory snorted. _

"_I've already spoke to Mrs. Withers," Richard informed Lorelai. "It seems that she does not believe Kevin's story that Rory destroyed his notes and homework." Richard held up a hand when Lorelai went to protest. "She does not believe Kevin's story as Rory was with her at the time that Kevin claims that she destroyed his homework and notes." Lorelai looked ready to blow. "I've spoken with the headmaster. The failure of his history class remains. He will have to take it over again." Richard stood and straightened his suit up a little. "And if I found out that you punished Rory for something she did not do, you will not like the consequences."_

* * *

The full length mirror she stood in front of shimmered as the sun hit it directly. She twirled around in her uniform and then sighed. Here she was starting a new life in a whole new country and yet she couldn't help but feel tired. The world around her, her whole life was broken. And yet here she was trying to hold all of the pieces of a life that was shattered into what she felt was now nothing.

* * *

_Hello you long shots_

_You dark horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers_

_Hello you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

_There's a little bit of all that inside me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb_

_I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time_

_So I know how it feels to be afraid_

_Think that it's all gonna slip away_

_Hold on, Hold on_

_Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers_

_The climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players_

_Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Never let a bad day be enough_

_To go and talk you in to giving up_

_Sometimes everybody feels like you_

_Oh, feels like you, just like you_

_Yeah_

_I've met some go getters_

_Some difference makers_

_Small town heroes, and big chance takers_

_I've met some young hearts with something to move_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here's to you long shots_

_You dark horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers_

_Here's to you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

_There's a little bit of all that inside me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Yeah_

* * *

"_I don't care," Paris huffed. Rory chuckled at her. Even on the phone Paris managed to know when Rory was having a hard time. "They are treating you like crap Rory and there is no excuse for it!"_

"_I know Paris," Rory sighed. "I just wish that there was something I could do about it. Despite the fact that I'd very much like to deny it she is my mother and he is my brother."_

"_I know," Paris agreed. "I know."_

* * *

The cities lights and the smell of the air – oh, the beautiful crisp air. It was refreshing, different from back home in Hartford. To her it was the smell of a different start. It was a life that she could live without being degraded every second she was awake. Australia was the light at the end of the tunnel of a long dark ride on what seemed to be the never ending subway that was her life. Rory couldn't help the chocked sob that escaped her. How could she ever recover from this – recover from all that had happened in her life? Could this place, no - this school help her recovery?

_**Crash!**_

Rory jumped and then sighed. She had kicked her bookcase and it had knocked into her CD stand. The CD's then fell to the ground. Holding back a tired sigh she began to pick up the fallen CDs.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Hey Rory we're heading out to a party, you want to come with?" Stephanie called through the door. Rory looked down at the fallen CDs and then back at the door.

"Sure just let me get dressed," Rory called out. Today she would begin completely new.

* * *

"_Paris, hey – Paris," Rory called out as she rushed up to her friend. Rory frowned when she noticed tears running down her friends face. "Paris, what's wrong?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice. _

"_My mom can't make it for my birthday," Paris explained through her tears. "I am turning 13 and she can't even make it to my party. I don't even have a party – Rory, I have no party!" Rory jumped back at her friends' sudden exclamation._

"_I'll put it together for you," Rory promised. "You know how good I am at putting parties together under pressure." Paris took a deep breath._

"_Yeah you are," Paris agreed with a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much," Paris told her relieved. "I will call you later tonight so that you can tell me an update on today and what you have put together for the party. Thank you so much for doing this!"_

* * *

"What is there to get?" Rory shouted as she paced around the room. "I want to stay here not go home for Christmas. I told you this yesterday, Dad!"

"I know kiddo," Chris said with a sigh. "It's just been awhile since I've seen you and I miss you. I miss you a lot, Rory."

"I know," Rory told him. "I'm just not ready to be around THEM yet."

"That won't be a problem," Chris told her somewhat hesitantly. "Your mother has informed me that she wants a divorce."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Rory demanded.

"I wanted to be sure that it was going to happen before I told you," Chris informed her. Rory rubbed her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on.

"What's her reasoning for filing for divorce?" Rory hesitantly asked. She heard her dad sigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she continued on. "I know that whatever the reason it's a bit hard to get – to get over, I am sure."

"She cheated on me Rory," Chris brokenly told her. "She cheated on me with a teacher at Kevin's school. She's divorcing me so that she can marry him. I know that she's not been the best mom to you but I loved her," Chris continued. "I thought she loved me. We got married when we were young but we were right for each other, even then. I thought we had the happy ever after. I just don't know how to deal with this, Ror." Rory just listened to his labored breathing for a minute.

"I'll be there dad," Rory softly told him. "I love you, dad. I'll help you figure things out. You can count on me."

* * *

"_I don't know why you are doing this," Stephanie informed Rory. "I mean it is pretty obvious this boy loves you and that you are mad about him," Stephanie continued on. She spun around in Rory's desk chair. "Why do you persist on ignoring these simple facts?" Rory laughed when Stephanie threw up her hands dramatically._

"_Because as much as you claim that he is in love with me there is the simple fact of matter that he sleeps with every woman that walks by him!" Rory protested. Stephanie groaned. She had to admit that Rory's point was very much true. _

"_He's probably only doing that because he can't have you," Stephanie dismissed. "You have to admit that the boy is all over you the instant you walk in the room." Rory sadly sighed as she put up her homework._

"_Yes I do admit that," Rory told her. "However it isn't going to go anywhere because he won't let it."_

"_Oh Rory," she softly assured her friend. "He may be the one but one thing is for sure. And that thing is that you are an amazing person and even if whatever you two have doesn't happen, there is someone out there that is perfect for you."_

* * *

"So what was her name?" Rory asked as she mixed her eggs with cut up pieces of sausage. Finn looked up confused.

"Who?" Finn questioned. Rory rolled her eyes and stabbed her sausage.

"The pretty red head that walked out of your room this morning," Rory told him after she swallowed the sausage.

"Oh, Annette I think," Finn said off hand. He opened a sleepy eye and looked at the time on his phone.

"Ugh, why is it so early?" Colin groaned as she joined them at the breakfast table. Rory got a good look at him and snickered.

"Colin you have a sock on your head and your shirt is inside out," Rory informed him through her laughter. Colin turned a bright red and rushed out of the dining hall. "I guess he forgot to look in the mirror before he left the room this morning." Rory paused when she spotted the time. "Oh look at the time. I have to head out – group project." Rory grabbed her coat and back pack and without a thought she kissed Finn on the cheek and left.


	5. Merry Christmas to you too!

(A/N: 'Shipwrecked is by Shane Alexander. In no way do I own Gilmore Girls.)

She's Back

Chapter 5

Merry Christmas to you too!

The sound of the wind and the sight of the snow coming heavily down, reminded Rory that she was now back in Hartford. The bitter cold reminded her of many Christmas past. Ignoring a stray tear, Rory whipped her scarf around her neck and headed out into the snow.

"Charles, go to Stars Hallow," Rory told the new driver. The man nodded and soon they were out on the road. While casting her mind to the winters past, Rory watched the scenery pass by. The half hour it took to get there felt like only a few minutes. Rory had the driver stop near the area that had been declared 'The Winter Carnival'. "I'll call when I want you to come back," she informed the driver before leaving the car. Rory smiled at the beautiful view of the winter carnival; she had been going every year since she was 5. For the first few years her Dad had taken her. Then her Grandpa (her mom's Dad) had taken over taking her until last year. Last year had been the first year she had gone by herself. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to live in Stars Hallow. Pulling her coat even closer to herself, Rory headed off to Luke's Diner. From the time she had been 10 her grandfather had brought her to Luke's Diner to start the night with a cup of coffee. Rory pulled open the door and headed straight to the counter. Rory removed her coat and scarf and then grabbed the menu.

"What do you want?" the owner named Luke, grumbled.

"Coffee to go," Rory told him as she put the menu back. The man's head shot up.

"I thought you were off at boarding school," he informed her as he poured her coffee. He put the lid on the cup and handed it to her. Rory took a sip of the coffee.

"I am but Dad asked me to come back because he and Mom got divorced," Rory told him. "I'll be just staying for the break though," she continued on. "Mom is getting married on Christmas day and she didn't even invite me." Luke winced. He knew her story and knew how bad things between Rory and her mom were.

"Who is she getting married to?" Luke asked.

"Some guy named Max Medina," she told him. "Apparently he is a teacher at Chilton," Rory recalled. "According to Dad they met at a parent teacher conference. He knew she was married and still got with her. I have yet to meet him though."

"You could right now," Luke told her. "He's over at Gypsy's getting his car fixed," Luke informed her. "Gypsy says he'll probably need to stay the night." Rory gave him a smile. She placed the money on the counter and took her coffee with her. She took her time walking over to Gypsys' as she drank the coffee. She dropped her coffee into a nearby trashcan and walked into Gypsys'. Gypsy was talking to an Italian looking man when she walked in.

"I'll be back here tomorrow morning," Max finally conceded. "When do you open?"

"8 a.m.," Gypsy and Rory told him at the same time. Gypsy's head snapped to the direction of Rory's voice. "Rory I thought you were in Australia!" Rory smiled at the woman. When her Grandpa had begun taking her they had made the whole week a vacation of sorts. The first time they had done this, Rory had run ahead of him. She had ended up in Gypsys'. In those twenty minutes, she had helped in the only was a child could – by handing her tools. When her grandfather found her she was sitting in a chair next to the tool box chattering about how excited she was for winter carnival. From then on she would always visit Gypsy, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I came back for the break to be with my Dad," Rory told Gypsy. "Dad and Mom divorced; Mom is getting married to another guy on Christmas Day. I have yet to meet him." Gypsy's surprise showed greatly.

"What's the guy's name?" Gypsy wondered.

"Max Medina," Rory coldly informed her. Max flinched. Gypsy looked ready to hit him. "The only reason I found out that Mom is getting married is because Grandpa told me. I, of course, was shocked because I had not received a wedding invitation."

"She didn't have an address to send it to," Max half pleadingly told her. "I asked her mother for your address but she refused to give it to me. When your Mom called you, it said that you had changed numbers. She even asked your Gran to get your address but she refused to give it to her as well."

"Last I checked Lorelai hated my very existence," Rory told Max rather scathingly. "I don't think she changed enough in the last four months to care enough to go through all that to get me a invitation to her wedding."

"She's been going to a counselor," Max blandly informed her. "After you left, she realized what you said was very much true. She has been trying to better herself. She was wants to fix the mess between you two." Rory snorted.

"So by cheating on her husband and then divorcing said husband to marry the man she was cheating on him with, she is working to better herself?" Rory said with a scoff. Max winced at her rather valid point.

"I believe the reason she did what she did is because she realized she was no longer in love with your father," Max softly told her. "I know that she regrets that she caused your father pain by cheating on him and then divorcing him. However, she realized that it would be cruel to remain married to him when she no longer loved him." Rory stared at him, shocked.

"Does he know this?" She quietly asked.

"I don't know," Max said. "I really don't know."

* * *

The tape that somehow had managed to get stuck to her desk was hard to remove. Using her fingernails, she picked at it as she listened to her phone ring. With a growl, she yanked the tape off of the desk.

"Did you just growl at me?" Stephanie asked her friend, incredulous. Rory blushed and rolled her eyes.

"No I was just growling in frustration at the tape stuck to the desk," Rory explained. "A lot had happened since we last talked," Rory told her with a sigh. "What do you want first – meeting my mom's fiancé, Logan flirting with me, my Dad dating a woman named Sherry that I have yet to meet or that my mom is going to counseling and has supposedly changed?"

"Wow, that is a lot of crap for only being there a day," Stephanie exclaimed. "Let's go with Logan flirting with you. That is probably the lightest of all those subjects."

"Well Dad picked me up from the airport and when I walked into the house Logan and Colin were there," Rory explained. "I asked them why they were there. I mean the last I heard they were still best buds with Kevin." Rory twirled her hair around her finger. "They then told me that they were there because they realized how wrong Kevin was and how wrong they were for not doing anything or saying anything sooner," Rory continued on. "Colin then left the room to take a call from his father. Logan then spent several minutes asking about how I've been and if I'm seeing anyone. When I said I wasn't he started flirting with me! He complimented how nice I looked and how nice I smelled. He then told me that I was very intelligent and that I could go and do anything I wanted because of how smart I am." Rory took a breath. Finn stood behind Stephanie shell shocked as he realized how jealous of the fact that another guy had somehow dropped into Rory's radar. "I hated him so much for what he did back then. Can I forgive him? Do I want to forgive him?"

"Well Rory that would be a question of if you believe his apology and whether you can accept his apology," Stephanie reminded her.

"I accept his apology and believe him," Rory hesitantly admitted. Stephanie allowed a smile to spread across her face. With a sinking heart, Finn left the room. "But I'm not sure about his complete 180 change in attitude," Rory went on. "It's like he's flirting with me for reasons beyond the normal guy reasons. It's odd, way odd actually – and I'm not sure how to take it."

* * *

Stephanie was confused. She was sure that Finn had told her to meet him in his room at half past 7. It was now 8. Thinking something had happened to him, Stephanie called him. She listened to the phone ring for about 5 seconds before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hey Stephanie," Finn cheerfully greeted her. "What's up?"

"You were supposed to meet me in your dorm room half an hour ago, where are you?!" Stephanie demanded.

"In Hartford, Connecticut," Finn sheepishly admitted.

"What?!" Stephanie shrieked. "What are you thinking? What are you doing there?" Finn shifted uncomfortably. "You're there to be with Rory, aren't you?" Stephanie cooed. Finn decided to not respond but instead hung up.

"Finn!" Stephanie shrieked in annoyance when heard the dial tone.

* * *

"Hi my name is Finn Rothschild," Finn sheepishly introduced himself. The maid blinked. "Um, may I come in?" The maid backed up and allowed him in. Finn handed her his coat and headed to the sitting area. Finn froze when he walked into see Logan leaning toward Rory. Rory was blushing as Logan placed his hand on her knee.

"You look amazing Rory," Logan informed her. A hesitant smile spread across Logan's face. "Do you forgive me Rory? I mean I totally understand if you don't," Logan hesitantly continued on. "I know I'm not the best or easiest person to forgive especially considering our past and what not."

"You're insane!" Rory exclaimed.

"Am I?" Logan cockily asked. Then, to Finn's horror, Logan leaned forward and kissed her. With tears running down his face, Finn backed out of the room. Blindly Finn grabbed his coat and left the house. He never saw Rory shove Logan away and then slap him.

* * *

The world seemed to be against her. She had only come back to Hartford, Connecticut to be with her father in a hard time. But instead she was here all alone at home because her dad was off somewhere. She hadn't been alone a few minutes ago but she had all but forced Logan out when he had kissed her. What a jerk! How could he think she liked him?! He was an egotistical jerk and had been ever since she could remember. He had apologized, of course, but she wasn't in anyway close to accepting his apology. The main reason being that he was apologizing was because his dad wanted Rory to join his family.

"Miss. Hayden you have – well, had a guest," the maid – Edna – informed her. Rory turned to look at the woman in confusion.

"Had," she wondered. "What do you mean had?"

"A Mr. Finn Rothschild said he was here to see you," Edna told her. "However, not 5 minutes later he grabbed his coat and ran out." Rory felt the blood in her face drain.

* * *

**"Finn!" Rory hollered. "Finn, I know you are here! Come out; come out from where ever you are!"**

**"Rory, what are you doing here?" Finn asked with a sneer. "Shouldn't you be with your boy toy?" Rory narrowed her eyes.**

**"Jealous?" Rory questioned. Finn scoffed. "Because it would be quite pointless, I assure you," Rory continued on. "As I slapped Logan after shoving him for kissing him when I did not want him to even be there. He is just trying to get into my pants because his daddy thinks that if we end up together that I'll end up marrying him."**

**"Yeah right," Finn said mockingly. "I bet you just love the attention that Huntzberger is giving you. All of the time you were complaining about him, you were really just making it seem like you despise him so that you could get some attention," Finn scoffed. "Oh poor me! Look at what he did to me," Finn mocked. "I am so helpless against the charms of this friend of my brother."**

**"You're an ass," Rory hissed. She stormed up to him and slapped him. "You seem to think I love Logan Huntzberger, well, you are wrong!" With a flash of her eyes she continued on. "I haven't even forgiven the ass for burning my books a few months ago," Rory exclaimed. "And that was the least of the things that the ass has done to me!" Rory began to pace back and forth. "In fact there is only the person that I even like that way and it sure as hell isn't him!"**

**"Who is it then?" Finn asked hoarsely as he slowly moved closer to her.**

**"Why does it matter?" Rory snarled as she glared at him. "You won't believe me anyway; after all for some reason you seem to think that Logan is my boy toy!" Finn grabbed Rory's flailing hands and drew them closer to him.**

**"I'll believe you," Finn promised. "Come on, you can tell me," Finn coaxed. "I am one of your best friends." Rory snorted.**

**"I don't want to," Rory mumbled petulantly. Finn drew Rory closer to him.**

**"Ah come on," Finn continued to coax her. "Tell Finnie bear. You know you want to."**

**"It's you Finn," Rory finally confessed. Finn froze. "It's you that I like."**

**"Really?" Finn asked, hopefully. Rory mumbled something that Finn couldn't understand. "Oh come on, Rory. What did you say?"**

**"Yes really," Rory confirmed.**

* * *

_When my ship gonna come and will I hold till it does?  
__  
What should I believe as darkness falls on me?_

_Can you hear me? Is someone there -?_

_Am I losing my mind, am I losing my mind?_

_Am I all alone, won't you rescue me?_

_Talking to myself, staring at the sea_

_What will morning bring?_

_Will I hear that old bird sing?_

_Will her colors fill my eyes?_

_As she sails through clear blue sky_

_Can you hear me? Is someone there –?_

_Am I losing my mind, am I losing my mind?_

_Am I all alone, won't you rescue me?_

_Shapes in the darkness, starring at the sea_

* * *

The world seemed to be easier when asleep. How was it possibly that her dream world seemed so real yet so far away? The dream that she so wanted to be true seemed so far away; she was shipwrecked, broken. The very dream that she and Finn got together was just that, a dream. With a snort she shoved her blankets back. A slight sigh escaped as the bitter cold hit her. To begin another day of loneliness in an effort to show support to the father, to the Dad not even there forced Rory to remember of the ever aching absence of the mother that never showed, not so long ago. Pinching her face together, Rory winced when she felt the crick in her neck. Knowing not what the day would bring her, Rory dressed to impress. However, she also dressed for warmth.

"Good morning Edna," Rory sleepily greeted the maid. Edna gave her an amused smile as she handed Rory a large cup of coffee. "What's for breakfast today?" Rory questioned once she had a few gulps of coffee.

"How about a reality check?" a familiar voice dryly commented. Rory turned to look and squealed.

"Lane, what are you doing here?" Rory questioned as she rushed over to her friend. Lane grinned at her friend. "I thought you were on tour with your band."

"Well, we have a few nights off," Lane explained. "I thought during that time that I would come visit my best friend while I had a chance to, especially since said best friend decided to go off to an elite boarding school in Australia."

"I can't believe that the drummer of Hep Alien has decided to descend upon my lowly house in Hartford," Rory told her mockingly. Lane rolled her eyes and plopped down into the seat that Rory had just vacated. Rory took a seat and pulled the food onto her plate. "How is your mom doing?" Rory wondered as she placed on her plate. "Last I heard she was still your bands manager."

"She is still the bands manager," Lane absentmindly confirmed. "She also told me that your parents are now divorced. Is that true?" Lane raised an eyebrow in her friends' direction when she chocked a little on the coffee she had just swallowed.

"Yeah it's true," she confirmed with a sigh. Lane scrunched up her face in response. She snatched a piece of bacon and munched on it.

"That sucks," Lane said. "How is your dad holding up?" Rory sighed.

"Not well," Rory said as she stabbed at her eggs. "He is always at work and he is never home. I think I've seen him for maybe an hour total." Lane winced.

"Have you been out of the house at all since you got here?" Lane wondered. Rory rolled her eyes at her.

"I went to the winter's Carnival," Rory offered. "I also went shopping a couple of times since I've arrived."

"Well girly let's go and have some fun," Lane mischievously informed her.


End file.
